


Anger is the best way to confess

by ThatOneStupidAuthor



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, Closeted, Crush, Gay, IDK what else to write atm lol, Infatuation, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Mislead Anger, Obsession, Porn, Suicide mention, confused, self harm mention, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStupidAuthor/pseuds/ThatOneStupidAuthor
Summary: Kim Jaehoon. Second in with class, Eleventh in his school. Kim Jaehoon, a studious young man with big plans for the future. Kim Jaehoon, someone who didn't need friends, knowing he could enjoy human relationships after his school days. But what was defining Kim Jaehoon at the moment, or at least in his own head, was how he couldn't get his mind off of a classmate that usually filled the teen with anger, but now also filled him with a much worse feeling; a crazed, obsessive attraction.
Relationships: Kim Jaehoon/Lee Hoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	Anger is the best way to confess

To say Kim Jaehoon was angry at this very moment was an understatement. He was fuming, enraged, furious, and every other word he could think of at this moment. If only Hooni would read the atmosphere for once! Today was supposed to be a break from his schoolwork, which in itself was already annoying, but he'd hoped he could at least go to a bookstore in the classes free time, or perhaps tour the university. But instead, Jaehoon had spent their classes day-trip to a nearby city with Hooni trailing behind him like some stupid puppy. Sure, he got to do all of those things, but he also got to look like a moron at the same time as Hooni found himself in some kind of misfortune every five minutes. And worse of all, he'd sat beside him on the bus ride home!

He wanted to turn to him and tell him off, remind him to back off of him during school and that he hated how he found himself in trouble every waking moment of his life. But, when he turned and opened his mouth, he couldn't help but pause. Hooni was currently eating a popsicle, the teacher had passed them around to the whole class as it was quite hot on the bus, and due to Jaehoon's large building blocking Hooni for once the smaller guy hadn't had his food stolen off of him. He gulped as he watched his oblivious classmate eat, what would usually be a normal, everyday thing for Jaehoon to see had suddenly turned into the most erotic sight he'd ever witnessed. The way Hooni was gently holding the tip of it in his mouth, carefully licking and sucking on it as his mouth so obviously watered. A drop of flavouring slowly trickled down his cheek and chin, almost dripping onto his shirt before the smaller teen lifted his hand to catch it, making a small, satisfied noise.

Hooni's big, soft eyes caught Jaehoon's and he smiled, asking "Did you get an ice-cream?" as he lifted his hand up, nonchalantly licking the back of his hand where he had caught the flavouring before saying "We can share mine if you didn't, you must be hot too." And suddenly, Jaehoon was very grateful he'd decided to nurse his bag for the bus trip home. He cleared his throat, then shook his head and answered "I'm fine," as he looked back to his book, though he couldn't read. He was so frustrated, it seemed as though ever since last week his mind had been completely taken-over by those intrusive, dirty thoughts of his 'friend'. And he hated it.

He hadn't found it weird that he'd never gone through that phase that all the men in his life said teenage boys go through, one of horiness and obsessive thoughts about anything that moved. He'd just believed he was too sensible to act like that; that he would never need to go through that phase and instead he would simply marry a nice woman and any stored up horniness would come to fruition then. That was the other problem, despite Hooni's girly build and timid nature, he was still a boy. His lack of interest in women had also never bothered Jaehoon, stating most of the reasons for the previous issue as relevant in that case. It wasn't until a month ago that he started to worry, Jaehoon wasn't a regular when it came to porn or, ahem, self pleasure. But he'd decided to look some things up last month, for a rare treat. As usual, he wasn't too interested in the videos that were recommended to him, but he knew he'd manage with one. It wasn't until he saw a strange pic, a POV as he believed it was called of a very girly guy. He had never seen anything like it, so he thought he'd watch a little, expected to not be stimulated and just walk away with knowledge that someone actually did something so pathetic as a career.

Instead, Jaehoon was hard within seconds of the video starting. The guy in the video was wearing a girls uniform and those thigh-high socks he'd seen some girls wear before. He crawled towards the camera, purring a few words, before the camera panned down to show the cameraman's erection. And as soon as the guy started to, ahem, attend to said erection Jaehoon felt hornier than anything. He immediately closed the tab, cleared his history about 20 times, disconnected and deleted the VPN he was using and shut his laptop down, storing it away in a drawer before returning to his bed. He wanted to sleep, but he'd never felt this desperate before and it was extremely hard to ignore. So he tried to masturbate with his imagination, doing his best to think of the typical 'woman with her chest exposed', but it wasn't working. His mind was constantly trailing back to that video, and soon was making up its own little scenarios with the actor. He eventually accepted it, closing his eyes and grunting as he pleasured himself. And that was when a thought popped into his head that he came to regret immensely; the thought that Hoomi had a similar build to that actor.

Soon his devilish mind would no longer let him this of the actor, only of Hooni in those little scenarios. He felt disgusted and pathetic, masturbating to a friend, but he couldn't help it. He even got his laptop out and found that video again, but as he watched all his could think of was Hooni in those positions. Hell, he almost punched a hole in his laptop out of frustration. Once he finally came, his orgasm being far better than any others he had any memories of, the feeling of patheticness and humiliation really settled in. But at least those thoughts were gone, and they stayed hidden away for a whole fortnight until they resurfaced again. But this time was different, this time they didn't leave no matter how many times he tried to settle himself, and every time he saw Hooni it was like he was looking at another erotic possibility.

And right now, on the bus? Right now Jaehoon wanted nothing more than to grab Hooni and strip him down, and just let all of his frustrations out. Not even just the sexual ones, he wanted to tell him how annoyed he was with him as he violated him, he wanted to please Hooni but at the same time humiliate him the same way he was constantly being humiliated by Hooni around others. He shifted uncomfortably, his boner was getting quite noticeable by now, or at least it would be if he didn't have his bag to save him. He stared angrily down at the book, then took a deep breath and tried his best to make it look as though he was adjusting his bag as he reached into his pants, slowly and carefully adjusting himself to hide his raging hardon under his waistband. 

The rest of the bus trip was uneventful, and Jaehoon was quick to deny an invitation around to Hooni's once offered. He wanted to just go home and sort himself out, then sulk as he studied like he usually would every time Hooni riled him up like this. But as he walked away he heard the undeniable voice of one of Hooni's bullies say something along the lines of wanting to beat someone up. So, before he knew it, he was standing at Hooni's door, hands in pockets and undeniably upset as he waited for him to find the damn keys already. He could tell this would be one infuriating night for him, so he just wanted to get inside and get this little hang out over and done with already.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed the fic! It's been a while since I wrote something, let alone a fanfic, so I hope anyone who reads this likes it! I'm picking up Korean again (Tried learning it ~2 years ago but dropped it once my HSC kicked in) and now I've graduated I'm trying to learn again (My plan is to start with Duolingo and get proper tutoring once I move to the city :3) so I have only been able to read the translated chapters (1-44, 48-49) Please forgive me if there's any mistakes about the characters in here, if there is I may update this once I find that out, but who knows!  
> In all seriousness, I don't know if I'll be writing on here often. Next year I'm (hopefully!) going to Uni for Animation, and I'm also planning on starting my own webcomic I've been planning for a while (If anyones interested I might post my notes, but IDK if I'm allowed to do that on here so maybe I'll finally get around to starting a twitter or something!).  
> Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed and had a nice day/night!


End file.
